Love Interrupted By Fury
by egdeXthgiarts
Summary: A Deadly End to Harry and Draco's Relationship


Title: Love Interrupted By Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco. If I did…then everyone would hate me…but since none of this really happened, you can all just ignore it when you're done reading it.

Summary: A deadly ending to Harry and Draco's relationship.

A/N: I wrote this one-day when I was mad at my boyfriend for something, and now I'm posting it because I am mad at one of my ex-best friends for something stupid…the irony slays me…

Harry and Draco had a fight. There were things said that shouldn't have been:

"I can't believe that I even decided to live with such an ignorant prat!" Harry yelled as he started throwing things into a bag, and walking out into the living room.

"What do you mean ignorant prat? All I do is try to help you and all you do is push me away!" Draco stated as he followed Harry into the living room.

"Oh, Don't give me that crap, you try to hide the fact that you're babying me! I can't believe you would even think that I can't take care of myself!" Harry stated as he threw a towel at Draco, which he dodged and watched it land on the counter in the kitchen.

"Harry, I love you, I can't believe that you would think that. I can't live without you, I'm just trying to make sure that you'll always be here." Draco pleaded.

"Well, I'm not going to be your crutch anymore Draco, if all you want me here for is so that you can live sanely then I'm leaving." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" Draco shook his head, trying to make the tears go away.

"Don't put words in my mouth Draco." Harry said, warning in his tone.

"Please, Harry, Don't go, I can't live without you, please…" Draco begged.

"I can't believe you are being so insensitive, you can't think of anything but yourself!" Harry snarled, as he turned to leave, but not before turning and yelling:

"I hate you!"

Harry slammed the door on to their apartment and the only one to his heart, and Draco could do nothing but cry.

Harry had finally gotten up the courage to come home, after a long week and a deep regret for walking out on his deeply missed lover. Harry walked in the front door, shutting it quietly. He glanced into the kitchen and saw that it was as clean as he had left it, rag still lying on the counter. The only difference was four cans of vegetable soup, sitting on the counter all with spoons in them showing that Draco had eaten it cold, straight out of the can. Harry also noted that there weren't any more lying anywhere which showed that Draco also hadn't eaten sufficiently since Harry had left. Harry walked past the coffee table, noticing a mound of unopened letters; Fan letters, bills, letters from friends, and even one halfway opened, but tossed haphazardly to the side. He saw that the lid to the piano that Draco loved so dearly was open and that more than several strings were broken, no doubt from Draco's insistent and furious pounding on the keys. Harry walked into the bedroom, noticing that there were no more dirty clothes than when he'd left, saying that Draco also hadn't showered. Harry then heard running water. He quietly crept to the bathroom door; surprised that it wasn't completely shut, even more surprised that he heard a small squish, as he got closer. He looked down and saw that water had soaked the carpet, and even worst, it had a faint tint of red to it. Harry's eyes opened wide as he yanked the bathroom door open to see the very thin and extremely pale body of his lover, lying in the bathtub, fully clothed. Harry noticed that the water in the tub was a much deeper red than that on the carpet. Harry quickly crossed the bathroom, not caring that he was slipping; he turned off the water and cradled the lifeless body of his lover as he broke into deep sobs of pain. He looked down at the waxen features of his lover and noted that there were long dark slits going down his wrists. He sat and cried for minutes, talking to his lovers body, of how he was sorry for ever leaving and that he wished he could take back everything he had said about the boy before. Harry's sobs ceased to silent tears as he noticed that there was a note taped to the mirror. Harry stood, carefully lying Draco so that his head was above water, thought it didn't matter. Harry tore the note from the mirror and read:

Harry, My Dearest,

I told you that I couldn't live without you; I was reduced to sitting at the piano plotting of my own destruction. I thought of one that was much worse than this, but you never would have known that way. It was much more brutal and you would've thought I'd just left you. You hurt me deeply and I wanted to make sure that you knew that my death was your fault. It may be the Slytherin coming out in me, but revenge is sweet, even on my deathbed, I can taste the bitter-sweetness. I love you more than anything, but you obviously have other thoughts about me. I thought about something that wouldn't hurt you, but then a voice in my head told me that you didn't deserve to think that it was an accident, that you had done things much worst to me, and that you deserve to die, knowing that you were my suicide…yes, you were my suicide…it might as well have been murder…you may have noticed the markings on my arms, they were for you Harry, all the pain is gone now, so you don't have to worry about me, but you, that's another story, you carry my pain now, all of it. Maybe the voices will come talk to you soon. They were my only sane thought when you left. They told me of a secret place that only I could visit…You will never see me again…but I will see you, I will stand just outside of your view, always, and watch you suffer, just as I did. I hate hurting you, but it is my only option. My deepest bloodstains are on your bed and they will never wash out. My last request; bury me so that I can lie next to you in death. I never want to leave you, like you left me, I will turn in my grave and watch you sleep in a fitful never-ending dream. I hope you can forgive me.

Until Death Do Us Part,

Draco Malfoy

Harry cried aloud as he felt his legs go numb, he sat for hours it had to have been, watching the lifeless corpse of his lover, and recounted all of the nasty things he had said to him. Harry realized that he was all of those things, he had just aimed them at his lover as a release. Harry brought himself into a standing position and stared at himself in the mirror. He was disgusted. He ripped his shirt off in a fit of anger and ran into the bedroom, noticing for the first time, the deep red stains on the white satin sheets, and the trail leading to the bathroom, muddled where his footprints were. He ran back into the bathroom, slipping and landing in the floor next to where Draco's body lies, halfway out of the bathtub. Harry saw for the first time cuts farther up Draco's arm than the ones that had caused his death. Harry ripped Draco's shirt off, crying and hugging the body that had once been so full of love for him. Harry had seen marks on his chest that read 'Harry James Potter' 'H&D' 'Draco Potter-Malfoy' and a large H and D combined into one. These marks were all over Draco proving that Draco had been mutilating himself the entire time Harry was gone. Harry cried until he could cry no more. He then noticed a knife lying on the nightstand in the bedroom. Harry stood, slipping as he did, and walked into the bedroom to get the knife. Harry took the knife and looked at it as it had Draco's blood still on it. Harry quickly sliced the palm of his hand and watched as his blood ran down his arm; he placed his palm on the wall of their bedroom, noting that he felt no pain. Harry removed his palm to see a handprint of blood. Harry then went into the kitchen and took every knife that he could find and sat them all on the island. Harry then wrote his own note:

Bury me deep; bury me far, deep within the Hell where I lie. My beloved is gone and now so am I; with each breath I take I cry his name. I wish to be with him, no matter the cost, following his last request, burying me deeper. I feel the darkness taking over. I regret my last words to him. I regret them all. I was his last chance and now we're both gone.

-Harry James Potter

Harry then proceeded to take the knives into the bedroom where the threw them all onto the bed, where he proceeded to grab one, and carve 'Draco Xavier Malfoy' into his chest, followed by a deep flow of blood, and then he stabbed the knife into his left arm. Grabbing several more knives, he made his way to the bathroom, where he sloppily put his note underneath Draco's, which had been replaced back onto the mirror. He then proceeded to carve other things; most of which, mirrored Draco, and stabbing himself after each one, until he was down to the last, and largest knife, which he proceeded to carve the word 'evil' into his forehead and the stabbed himself in his heart. Harry, by then starting to get woozy, then fell into the bathtub and wrapped what he could around Draco's lifeless body. "I'm coming to find you, Draco." Were his last words, and they seemed to echo forever.

It is a brutal scene as the damage was surveyed, there was blood everywhere in the bedroom and bathroom, and most of it is Harry's as Draco's was muddled with the water. But as Harry and Draco are with each other somewhere, they both got their dying wish and were buried together. They had the biggest headstone in the entire cemetery and on their shared gravestone sat a beautifully carved dove and it read:

Love hath killed me, but as it be,

I'd rather die for him than me.

My love ran deep; it should've grown

But never shall this fact be known

Our time together is not done,

But neither is this battle won.

We'll meet again, someday soon,

Maybe then it will cocoon.


End file.
